Naruto: The MS Awakening
by Ky Hakubi
Summary: Naruto stumbles across a strange shrine, and new abilities soon manifest.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, and I don't make money.

**Naruto: The MS Awakening**

**By Ky Hakubi**

Naruto crouched, ready to spring. His target was drawing steadily nearer. Twenty yards, fifteen yards, ten yards…

"Now!"

Naruto leapt from his hiding spot in the trees and caught his opponent unawares. His fist connected with the foe's head and passed through.

"Crap!" he yelled as his foe's figure vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a large log.

"Still slow Naruto," Kakashi mused.

The blonde haired youth dropped to the ground with his arms crossed, a sullen expression on his usually cheerful face.

"One of these days," he growled.

Naruto trudged home, still mulling over his latest failure to unmask his sensei. As he continued on, he realized he was a little lost.

"Huh. I don't remember this in Konoha."

He was standing before a large stone altar. He jerked in shock as a soft voice echoed in his mind.

'_Power you desire; a chance to prove yourself. Respect. Strength. The path to your dreams is before. All you need do is take the first step.'_

Naruto stared in wonder as a golden light seeped from the altar, coming to a halt half a pace from him. He clenched his fists and stepped forward.

Sakura groaned at the mess in Naruto's apartment.

"Does he EVER clean?" she asked her other teammate.

"Feh. The loser probably doesn't know the meaning of the word," Sasuke replied with a grimace. "Let's get him up so we can get out of this heap."

Suiting actions to words, the Uchiha moved through the piles of empty raman packs and dirty clothes in an effort to get to Naruto's room. Just as he reached for the knob, the door burst off it's hinges, flattening Sasuke beneath it.

"I'm late! Damnit it all! I'm getting worse than Kakashi-sensei! Oh, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? Wait, I know! You've come to accept that date! We really can't go now," he continued, not giving the pink haired kunoichi a chance to respond. "How about after the training session?"

Sakura opened her mouth to shoot him down as usual, but as she looked into his eyes, her mind changed. It must have been something about his pale golden eyes, or the jagged swirls within the irises, but she just didn't have the heart to deny him this time.

"Alright, Naruto. After the session."

"Mmph!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked down, and saw Sasuke's arms flailing from beneath the door he was standing on.

"Ack! Sasuke-teme! Why are you laying under my door?"

Kakashi stood before his genin team, lazily reading his favorite volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on, or you gonna read that dirty book all day?" Naruto barked.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions. Given a choice, I'd read this book," came Kakashi's off hand reply.

"But you're the one who called us here Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?"

"Feh."

"Well, how about we try the bell test again?" he said half heartedly.

He put the book into his pack and drew out two small bells, tying them to his belt.

"Now, when I say go…,"

He eyed them each in turn, pausing on Naruto.

'_Hmm. Those eyes. Is it a kekkei genkai? Well, I'll have to watch myself around him, just in case.'_

"Go!"

With that he vanished in a burst of smoke and leaves.

"Rasengan!!!"

Kakashi barely dove out of the way in time to avoid a very nasty rear assault from the blonde genin. Naruto stood there as perplexed as Kakashi himself was.

"Wow. How'd I do that?"

"I thought the rasengan was part of your training with Jiraiya?" Kakashi flippantly replied, masking his shock.

"Not that. How'd I catch up to you, and get you off guard like that?"

"I wonder…"

Kakashi was cut off as a brace of kunai whizzed through the spot he had been standing in. Sasuke quickly followed, hands flashing through seals as he took a deep breath.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

He expelled his breath in a massive gout of flame, searing the ground and trees before him. When the flames dispersed, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke muttered coldly.

Naruto stood there with a strange expression on his face. Bringing his hands up, he performed the seals as he drew his breath. Snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

Sasuke's cold expression melted to utter disbelief as Naruto's fireball dwarfed his own. It would have taken out a gymnasium. Kakashi crawled out from the crater the jutsu had gouged into the earth, slightly seared, his eye white with shock.

Sakura ran into the newly created clearing with worry etched in her features.

"What was that! Are we under attack Kakashi-sensei?" she asked hurriedly.

Kakashi could do nothing more than shake his head.

Sakura lowered her weapons, albeit slowly.

"Than what caused that huge explosion?"

Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

"You caused that?! Come on, is this a joke?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed.

Following the inclinations of Inner-Sakura, she walked over and grabbed both bells from Kakashi's belt. He didn't even register her presence. This worried Sakura even more. Surley if it wasn't a joke than some sort of trap would have been sprung by now, and yet nothing had happened.

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and looked hard at Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to watch me for a second," he instructed.

Naruto nodded dumbly.

Kakashi flashed through hand seals, fingers a blur. He gripped his arm as lightning arced across his hand.

Naruto mimicked the jutsu flawlessly, again exceeding the original user's ability.

Naruto thought back to every technique he had ever witnessed, and knew he could perform them all, and better than before. Sakura stepped back as Naruto's eyes glowed briefly.

The young Uzumaki looked around in wonder. Lines of energy seemed to be flowing into, around, and from everything. He reached out to touch one of the lines flowing into a nearby rock. He knew somehow that he could manipulate that line of energy.

His teammates jumped back farther as the rock glowed momentarily. Seconds later it exploded.

Naruto turned to his teammates and was once again surprised. He could see their chakra pathways, and their tenketsu.

Naruto nodded. He knew his next step.

The blonde ninja walked down the murky hallway, ankle deep in sludge. His destination drew ever closer. He could sense fear beyond anything he had ever experienced.

"**_Stay away!!!"_** the voice rumbled.

The Kyuubi was afraid. This unfelt sensation tore at it, frightening it even more.

Naruto stopped before the seal that imprisoned the nine tailed biju.

"I think you've lived here long enough you stupid fox. This is your eviction notice."

Naruto reached out and grasped a line flowing out from the fox demon and drew it's energy away.

The demon howled in agony as it's life's essence was sucked away. The spirals in Naruto's now golden eyes swirled as the energy flowed into him.

Soon there was nothing left of the once terrifying fox demon.

Naruto blinked in the bright daylight.

"So, Sakura-chan. How about that date?"

Sakura was once again drawn in by Naruto's eyes.

"Okay Naruto," she answered softly.

'_How could I never realize what a hunk Naruto was? All that wasted time fawning over that stuck up Sasuke! He never even acknowledged me, or any of the other girls mooning after him! He was probably gay. Well, he better stay away from my Naruto if he knows what's good for him!,' _Inner-Sakura raved.

---

Naruto felt that the date went horribly. Sakura just stared at him and agreed with everything he said without hesitation. He missed the old Sakura. Where was the fiery spirit that he admired? Her opinions changed the instant he voiced his own. It was not the first date he had imagined.

Even the villagers gazed fondly at him. Not one frown or cold look from the lot. Was it related to his newfound abilities? He went to the hokage's tower in hopes that the godaime would be able to help.

All Tsunade knew was that Naruto was an amazingly attractive young man, and wished she was several decades younger. This clearly didn't help his situation. It just made him rather uncomfortable.

Many days later, after hours of searching each day, Naruto gave up on trying to learn about the 'where' and 'why' of his eyes. He decided to focus on the 'what' and 'how'. What were they capable of? How was he going to use them?

Another few weeks, and he discovered the 'what'. They seemed to mix the abilities of the Uchiha clan's sharingan, and the Hyuuga clan's byakugan in addition to manipulating the potential energy of everything around him. They also seemed to hypnotize anyone who looked at him.

The 'how' came easy to him. He was going to protect Konoha! This newfound gift just made it that much easier.

In recent training matches with the various chuunin and jounin of Konoha, he knew that he was easly kage level in strength. Every match just added to his arsenal of techniques.

He set himself a new task. Getting the approval of Tsunade, which was easy enough thanks to the hypnotizing effect his eyes had on people, he set off after Orochimaru.

Three days later, the Village Hidden in the Sound in it's entirety was demolished. Naruto came back to Konoha with the snake sanin's head, and several defectors. The last were incidental as they instantly sided with Naruto the moment he met their gaze, their weak minds unable to think him any harm, let alone put up a defense against his hypnotic eyes.

A month later, Akatsuki fell to him.

Naruto became the Sixth Hokage at the ripe age of thirteen. He legally changed his name to Mary Sue.

**End! (Or is it? Yes, yes it is...)**

**A note from Ky:** Well, that was interesting… I wanted to write a short fic spoofing the various Mary Sue fics out there, but it didn't quite turn out the way I expected. Oh well. This is probably the worst I've written so far, but I'm always pretty hard on myself. Leave some reviews and tell me if I'm being foolish.

On a side note, For Always: Legacy is not dead. It's just taking awhile to get the plot forming.

Well, enough rambling. Enjoy the stories, and good luck with your own endeavors!

Ky Hakubi


End file.
